bioniclefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Trenkrom0803
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Bionicle Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Reino de Sombras. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Toa tahu warrior of time (Discusión) 02:13 15 may 2009 Postulaciones ! fijate en cada categoría: *Gran Articulo *Imagen Semanal *Articulo que Editar *Cita semanal *Usuario Destacado Nuevo! '''Atte' ,Encargado.|}} Porque borras los mensajes que te pongo? -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Hola trenmkom, bueno antes que nada gracias por tus ediciones, y ahora la pregunta, hasta ahora no se puede tener ninguna imagen personal aqui, aunque podriamos hablar con Kanohi Zatth que es el creador de esta wiki para decirle que si por lo menos podemos tener una imagen, a mi tambien me gusta esa idea. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Mln Hola Trenkrom, bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo pero casi no la ocupo, pero si quieres saber es obito123. Toa Lewa16 01:02 3 jun 2009 (UTC) Mmm, me lo temía, envidia, sabía que pasaria, calma, lo que pasa es que como estuve en EEUU, los compre por internet, y otra cosa, no tengo a TODOS los sets, me falta fikou, que es una arañita qeu fue promo de bélgica, y sobre de tiendas de mexico,no se nada, solo se que llegarán pronto los Glatorian Legends, bueno, yo solo tengo 2 por una amiga que conocí en Nueva York, iré de nuevo en Julio, y quizá, que me traiga a Chile...Toa Lewa16 21:31 3 jun 2009 (UTC) hola....olle te queria felicitar por l q pusiste de los viejos juegos debionicle estan secosToa jaller110 00:23 4 jun 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian Aquí puedes pedir piezas:http://us.service.lego.com/en-US/replacementparts/default.aspx en una parte te preguntan si son piezas perdidas, nuevas, o que no te llegaron en un set. Coloca que no te llegaron para que así no te cobren.--Toa D. 20:33 4 jun 2009 (UTC) no esque... no esque en chile *seco*es como genial me cachaiToa jaller110 23:02 4 jun 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian q es mn no se q. y una cosa te recomiendo q no digas*a se me olvidaba hola* es un consejo okToa jaller110 23:36 4 jun 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian Si, es como raro ya que me esforzé tanto por conseguirlos que ahora los venda es un poco loco, y lamentablemente dudo que llegue hasta mexico XD Toa Lewa16 23:05 7 jun 2009 (UTC) pregunta Oye tu sabes como poner mis moc en plantillas???? Usuario:Toa vortox Buena deducción, yo diria que las Krana son los serebros mas que las cavezas, y yo abia pensado en las ninfas (las hormigas con alas) para los bohrok Kal pero estas son reinas jovenes, lo que no coinside con los Bohrok Kal ademas de no tener alas jeje. Pero el tema es de "libre interpretación" osea podes desir lo que se te ocurra XD--Toa vahki 18:28 16 jun 2009 (UTC) Bueno, jeje no son esactamente cerebros, son cadenas ganglionares (de neuronas) que funcionan como un cerebro primitivo. Jaja se lo que pensas, que soy como un nerd o algo así (pero para eso hay que tener buenas notas LOL), solamente me gusta la biologia, en especial los insectos.--Toa vahki 22:05 16 jun 2009 (UTC) ¿Así? ¡No puede ser! encontré a alguien al que le guntan las arañas y no teme expresarlo LOLLLLLL. Jaja a mi me gustan todos los artrópodos (insectos, arácnidos etc). Pero basta de hablar de bichos... XD. ¡Que colección tenes! Bueno almenos es más grande que la mia, cualquiera es más grande que la mia =(. Que más da... la verdad yo adoro a Bionicle más que nada por la historia y no tanto por los juguetes PERO ESTOS SON GENIALES JE HAY QUE ADMITIRLO.--Toa vahki 22:50 16 jun 2009 (UTC) A gracias =). Lastima que no podre conseguir sets de antes de 2006 (de hecho me encantaria tener algunos Bohrok). Que bueno que nos llevamos bien, no me gustaria que terminaras "durmiendo" en una sanja como el ultimo con el que no fue así... JAJAJA no mentira... --Toa vahki 02:36 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Gracias, talves compre alguno por internet, cuando consiga dinero... jeje. No ya enserio estoy seco. --Toa vahki 17:45 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Yo tanpoco tengo cuenta en mercado libre ni targerta de credito... eso dificulta un poco la compra por internet. Si vamos a seguir charlando mejor que no sea en nuestras páginas de discución, ya que se nos van a hacer muy extensas y ademas es algo raro. Esta es mi dirección de hotmail: g-abox@hotmail.com por si en algun momento queres charlar. --Toa vahki 20:01 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Ah bueno, era solo para charlar, entonces sigamos sí pero cuando se llene mucho borramos. Cambiando de tema, ¿Es sierto? ¿Sos un administrador? ¿Que poderes especiales tenes ahora? LOL. --Toa vahki 22:07 17 jun 2009 (UTC) ya que estamos en tema: podes borrar esta página teclie el nombre mal >Eletricidad<. No te preocupoes la pagina Electricidad (la verdadera) contiene toda la info de la "error". --Toa vahki 22:27 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Felicitaciones Trenkrom Bueno trenkrom te felicitare por dos cosas, la primera es la buena traduccion y redaccion que das a los articulos, aunque fijate si quedan pocos errores, como cosas que no esten en plural y cosas asi, necesitamos usuarios asi, y la segunda, YA ERES ADMINISTRADOR, byrax decidio irse y dejarte su puesto, espero que hagas un buen trabajo. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Trenkrom oye, podrias votar en todas las categorias de los centros de votaciones?, de una vez para que terminen. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Trenkrom0803 gracias por la advertencia de la imagen personal ,la verdad lo tenia en total descuido,no lo volveré hacerlo--Matoro059 01:24 23 jun 2009 (UTC) Oye tremkrom, perdona si fue algo perturbador lo que puse en la discusion de la IP, pero ojala que lo vea quien sea que sea el spammer. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Mln Hola,puedo agregarte como amigo en mln?.Esta es mi pagina en mln para que la veas.--Matoro059 03:29 25 jun 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿¿¿Que le ha pasado a mi pagina de usuario????? ~Toa Khan~ 18:10 28 jun 2009 (UTC) Te lo agradezco amigo mio, pero, ¿Que había pasado? Si, si puedo, tambien puedo editar algunas otras ediciones.~Toa Khan~ 18:27 28 jun 2009 (UTC) ¡¡Amigo!! entercore a venido de nuevo, y se ha aprovechado de convertirse en usuario y destruyo tu pagina de usuario!! no se que hacer para que se revierta...~Toa Khan~ 16:28 29 jun 2009 (UTC) Noticias desde EEUU .Tengo una buena y una mala noticia, Pero comenzare por mi inactividad, sigo en EEUU, tengo que hacerme muchos examenes de sangre, pero en eso aproveche y traté de hackear a las IP y ese estupido de Entercore, que ponia imagenes de contenido pornografico mucho antes de que te unieras, pero bueno, ahora las noticias, la buena se quien y donde se encuentra Entercore; las malas son de que hay 7 Entercores ("o "banda de estupidos" (BDE) como me gusta llamarlos) alrededor del mundo, además las IP de internet cambian cada 1 hora, asi que si los bloqueamos volveran y asi sucesivamente, es todo un desgraciado problema, ademas si hago personalmente de que no se metan aqui (hackear), es ilegal, pero no hay otra forma de callar a esos enfermos, ahora la lista de los paises con "entercore": Mexico, España, Chile (4) y Argentina. Hay otro que no se quien es que molesta con Sasha y amigo pescadito, pero es otro y no he podido rastrear su IP. Mi opcion para que no nos spameen, sera cansador, pero sera mejor que protejamos a TODAS las paginas de esta wiki, es todo, saludos.Toa Lewa16 21:27 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Salio repetido el mensaje.Toa Lewa16 21:29 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Bueno, si me va bien, mejorandome, me he comprado mas legos, he visto la pelicula de bionicle (un premiere) y tratare de estar mas activo, pero cambiando de tema, ya sabia que necesitaria la aceptacion de los demas para un proyecto tan grande, pero quiero que veas el registro de expulsados y busques a un tal Toax25, el es de Una variante entre España y Mexico (los disparates van de pais a pais), pero ve su discusion, el me cabreo y peleamos en su discusion ya que el spameo muchas paginas y estaba solo,`puso cosas sobre mi y otros usuarios hasta que se conecto Toa Tahu y ahi se terminó todo, ahhh no le pude ayudar porque tenia que irme de mi PC, como sea, veras que hay otros estupidos como Pablox_Commander y Entercore en su mismisima estupidez, puso cosas asquerosisimas en los archivos ademas de imagenes repugnantisimas (prefiero no decirte y prevenir un asqueo por parte tuya), ademas de temas sexuales y groserias.Toa Lewa16 22:29 30 jun 2009 (UTC) P.D.:¿como sabes de donde viene?¿como sabes quien es?¿te gustan las donas? :D Si, salvo de que no se ingles, pero no me respondiste mis preguntas.Toa Lewa16 22:48 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, nooo, estas muy confundido, es que de repente se me cerro esto y no me di cuenta de que no estaba registrado, entonces puse la firma de un anonimo por casualidad, cosa rara ya que tu pagina esta protegida, es la verdad y nada mas que la verdad (no soy entercore amigo >:[[Usuario:Toa Lewa16|Toa Lewa16] 23:55 30 jun 2009 (UTC). Ya, es hora de una verdad, yo no soy entercore, pero si estuve con la cabezilla de ese grupo, mi amigo pablo es entercore23, hubo una vez, un incidente en el cual nuestras redes (de internet) se cruzaron, y Toa Tahu bloqueo a pablo, y a mi Ip, por lo cual no pude editar cosas por un tiempo ;4 segundos, en ese tiempo me fui a mi notebook y me conecte desde otra Ip, fue tan raro que justo ahora, esta ocurriendo, creeme, yo no soy el, puede que hayan similitudes en las Ip ya que somos de la misma ciudad. Toa Lewa16 00:21 1 jul 2009 (UTC) Gracias, pense que sospecharias, pero Entercore se registro de nuevo como Entercore25, pero mira lo que dice en su pagina de usuario, si hace algo, lo bloqueas inmediatamente, si no esperaremos a que haga algo; como sea, Ç¿a que te refieres con lo de batman? por lo que yo se es un superheroe. Toa Lewa16 20:58 1 jul 2009 (UTC) P.D.:es incomodo hablar de discusión a discusión, aqui tienes mi e-mail: drudes_metal_2456@live.cl Video stop-motion Super! Que buen trabajo hisiste, mis videos me dan vergüensa XD. Esos son droides de Star Wars no? A, hablando de eso, tener razon Grivius (o como se escriba jeje) no devió morir, era uno demis personajes favoritos T_T. --Toa vahki 18:18 2 jul 2009 (UTC) ok,pero haora no tengo mucho acceso a mi pc,pero como voto???Toa jaller110 23:35 4 jul 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian okToa jaller110 23:45 4 jul 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian sinceramente no me qdo claroToa jaller110 23:56 4 jul 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian olle deberias poner en la pag de inisio de la wiki en noticias 6 de julio se actualisa la pagina de bionicle,y otra cosa me dejas el link de el vide q hicierno para promocionar la wikiToa jaller110 21:41 6 jul 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian olle q es mnog y mnog2?????Toa jaller110 23:09 6 jul 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian jaja,ya lo e jugado,lo voi a descargar.toa jaller110-rey de los glatorian 00:41 7 jul 2009 (UTC) pero mañana,jajajatoa jaller110-rey de los glatorian 00:45 7 jul 2009 (UTC) Jaja gracias, pues un moderador es alguien que se supone deve mantener un ambiente "cordial" y "apto" en este lugar. Bueno eso es lo que dise Wikipedia ya que todavia no se me a informado cual es mi tarea jeje. En cuanto a los poderes los "nuevos" que e resivido son el de borrar y proteger páginas (no se cuales sean exactamente los de un administrador). --Toa vahki 02:49 9 jul 2009 (UTC) Sí es que creo que Toa Donko me hizo administrador, pero luego de hablar con Toa Tahu me pusieron el título de moderador ya que administradores con 4 bastan. --Toa vahki 20:09 9 jul 2009 (UTC) Eso esta bien, pero yo no sere jurado, no se sobre videos o como se crean, te escojo a ti como jurado, se que lo haras bien, pero antes, hay que mejorar un poco lo que hay en la wiki, por eso intentare traer a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.--Toa D. 21:58 9 jul 2009 (UTC) Propuesta Me parace bien! Hagamos eso, solo una pregunta: Creo páginas sobre la marcha? (osea mientras anotas los nombres de los Rahi) O espero a que termines? --Toa vahki 00:34 11 jul 2009 (UTC) Ok. --Toa vahki 00:55 11 jul 2009 (UTC) Te gustaria saver porque siempre que edito gravo dos veces la misma página? Bueno: susede que cuando la gravo siempre, REPITO SIEMPRE queda algo mal que devo arreglar una pequeñiez que siempre se me pasa por alto. Te pasa algo así seguido? --Toa vahki 01:57 11 jul 2009 (UTC) Jaja si me a pasado tambien, bueno me sentré en la letra A de la lista, me faltó uno solo, pero ya es tarde. Sigo mañana. --Toa vahki 02:56 11 jul 2009 (UTC) No lo se, mi papa me lo compro para mi cumpleaños, no me ha dicho su precio (tampoco planeo consultarlo) pero lo unico que me dijo era que cuando lo compró le dolio mucho ROFL. Toa Lewa16 01:39 12 jul 2009 (UTC) Con "-" o sin "-"? Ej: Le Wahi o Le-Wahi. --Toa vahki 13:11 12 jul 2009 (UTC) Es con - eso no se discute es asegurado XD. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Guerrero del Tiempo']] Rahkshi Rocks El video lo hizo lego XD, no se si realmente lo podemos poner aqui, pero no es fan made. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Guerrero del Tiempo']] Video Promocional Bueno ayer hice la pagina del concurso promocional que propusiste,aqui esta: Bionicle Wiki:Video Promocional, ahora solo hace falta poner fecha de inscripcion, fecha de votacion, una pagina para las votaciones, y que lo distribuyamos entre los usuarios. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Guerrero del Tiempo']] olle me podrias decir q es esa csa de video promocionaltoa jaller110-rey de los glatorian 18:44 15 jul 2009 (UTC) olle pero hay q inscribirse en youtube y todo eso.bueno ,queria contarte q baje mnog y otros como inika island asaulttoa jaller110-rey de los glatorian 20:29 15 jul 2009 (UTC) sip uno de los baraki,uno de los piraka,el de los inika,=( pero el de vnog no :( toa jaller110-rey de los glatorian 20:45 15 jul 2009 (UTC) pero hay q inscribirse si o no en youtubetoa jaller110-rey de los glatorian 20:46 15 jul 2009 (UTC) No solamente matarias a alguien con eso, sino que no se podian lanzar!!! Las espinas cubrian toda la esfera y pretendian lanzarla con un lanzador zamor: no encaja jaja. --Toa vahki 02:57 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola, Queria preguntar algo, (no se lo pregunto a Tahu ni a Donko porque me parese algo acosador preguntarles siempre), bien el tema es que la página Karda Nui esta tachada en el Proyecto y si te fijas está lejos de estar terminada, yo me ocuparia de ella pero como en el proyecto aparese el nombre del usuario que la edito... no se me da cosa (remodelarla toda) y poner mi nombre. Que opinas? --Toa vahki 03:11 26 jul 2009 (UTC) Otra pregunta (ahora es tu turno de ser molestado siempre XD) "Nynrah Ghost Blaster" no seria mejor traducir el nombre enves de dejarlo en ingles?? Que tope soy, creo que devo dejar de editar cuando no tengo mucho tiempo, cometo idioteses. --Toa vahki 00:23 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Te entiendo, tengo a mi hermano que me saca la computadora y es la causa de que tarde en responderte. T_T --Toa vahki 01:15 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Trenkrom, te tengo que preguntar algo, estoy en una investigacion sobre el spammer y te tengo una pregunta, despues del ataque spammer en una madrugada de hace semanas que borre yo, te acuerdas que le puse una descripcion de bienvenida, que se suicidara y mas cosas?, bueno necesito saber si hubo ataques posteriores. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Guerrero del Tiempo']] Hey Tren Krom una pregunta sobre la votación: ya que varios postularon, yo tengo que postular alguna imagen, cita etc, o puedo votar (lo que quiero hacer)? --Toa vahki 19:28 12 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola, estaba pensando y capas que yo podria hacer un video publisitario para el Wiki, no para ganar un primio ni nada sino por amor al arte (LOL) y para ayudar a que más gente conosca esta enciclopedia. Que te parece? --Toa vahki 17:28 14 ago 2009 (UTC) Vi "no lo hagas" primero y me asuste por un instante jeje. Bien yo tambien tengo el Windows Movie Marker se traba demasiado, es por eso que no segui mi serie, pero creo que si no lo sobrecargo no se traba, de todos modos puedo tratar de encontrar un mejor programa. Pero, que todavia esta eso del concurso? Si es asi podria entrar (aunque seria para mas problema para el que tenmga que organizarlo), pero si no,me da igual yo lo hago por ayudar. Ademas puedo poner el video que haga en el canal de mi hermano tambien, el me deja. --Toa vahki 01:31 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Ja que ingendro mas feo me salió, y tengo dos Vahki, pero son piratas. Una dolorosa historia que ocurrió antes de conoser bien Bionicle =(. En cuanto a lo de las fotos.. y creo no e visto en you tube nada todavia, pero si esperas un poco algun loco pone algo pero por ahora por lo menos yo no se. Pero la verdad se hace interminable la espera!!! --Toa vahki 02:29 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Existen los "Robots"(asi se llama la marca) porquerias que ni siquiera se encastran bien y son copias exactas de los Vahki, Rahaga y otros set. Cuando los compre pense que eran lego poro cuando los arme se rompian las piezas y algunas ni se encastraban... Y lo de las fotos yyy no se de dondes las sacan pero note cuando vi "spoilers" de lod Glatorian que en ves de Thormaz tenian esferas Zamor con pinches como los de Takadox jeje. E creo que escribo mucho no? --Toa vahki 02:43 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Enserio? Mi arma favorita son los lanzadores de discos COMO LOS DE LOS VAHKI jajajaja (risa maniatica). Ja bueno creo que es todo por hoy mañana sigo ditando. Suerte, a si una cosa más: creo que solte a la bestia de los archivos mientras editaba... jaja no solo bromeo... o no??? solo el tiempo lo dirá. --Toa vahki 03:31 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Hice con mi hermano un video, creo que está bien... Lo suvo a you tube? O espero a que abran el concurso? --Toa vahki 20:38 16 ago 2009 (UTC) Votación OK,ya lo hice,tenia problemas con Internet jeje y...como me puedo ser admi XD? porfa--Biokmaster 22:53 14 ago 2009 (UTC) Facil respuesta, ganandote el rango. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Guerrero del Tiempo']] ok, haré un gran video(tengo mucho material de videos de bionicle XD),pero no me quedo muy claro lo de los premios???--Biokmaster 19:49 15 ago 2009 (UTC) No,lo que quise decir es que no entiendo los premios (ya los leí) ,pero no lo entiendo xp.--Biokmaster 20:03 15 ago 2009 (UTC) La encontre en brickshelf.com buscando imagenes de la pelicula. Malkumf 22:24 20 ago 2009 (UTC) Que podemos hacer para que la votación se agilice? --Toa vahki 00:56 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Mal sentido del humor? No te acuerdas de que liveré a la bestia de los archivos la otra vez... jajaja, a quien engaño soy horrible en ese campo XD. Bueno, me parese bien pero, quien deja los mensages? --Toa vahki 01:35 21 ago 2009 (UTC) AA tu sentido del humor si que es genial, el mio solo te divertiria si estubieses delirando por falta de agua, (ves!!! eso asustaa =S). Te ocupas de todo!!! Genial entoncessigo con lo mio. Editar a Vamprah, el Makuta que si no mal recuerdo no te agrada jaja. --Toa vahki 01:57 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Ja ademas de que es feo, (y es su culpa ya que puede cambiar de forma). Bueno, es tarde y tengo escuela mañana, asi que me voy a dormir, tengo como 3 lecciones orales XD... =(. --Toa vahki 02:11 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Que horrible, ami me las alargaron =) (por la Gripe A) pero ya terminaron (hace semanas) y lo pero es que gracias a eso me tomaron todos los examenes en juntos =(. Con respecto a lo de los Makuta: no se, tienen una cantidad imprecionante de poderes Y NO LOS USAN? A y yo no los ubira matado rapido, ubiera usado por lo menos 20 poderes y luego los pulveriso jaja. Los Toa son geniales, aunque tienen un solo poser, y sus mascaras, LOS APROVECHAN AL MÁXIMO, aunque Antroz de vez en cuendo varia sus poderes (como dise en su frase). --Toa vahki 21:06 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Creo que fue (suposición) porque para teletransportarse se tarda un tiempo, (creo) para teletransportar sus átomos. --Toa vahki 21:30 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Mmm, no me queda claro, No es que ya completamos las páginas con plantillas? --Toa vahki 21:38 21 ago 2009 (UTC) A bueno creo que es buena idea, lo habia echo con algunas páginas, pero no aguantaba y empesaba a agregarles info =D. Te ayudare en esto, mas tarde, me tengo que desconectar mas tarde vuelvo y te ayudo con la emplantillación!!! --Toa vahki 21:56 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Bueno, creo que es hora, ejecutemos el plan Emplantillación 0.1! --Toa vahki 00:59 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Perdon Tren Krom, pero mi hermano no me dava la computadora. --Toa vahki 02:01 24 ago 2009 (UTC) No tenia tiempo, jaja guarde para que por lomenos quedara algo, ya que mi hermano apenas me dejo crearla. --Toa vahki 02:07 24 ago 2009 (UTC) T_T me siento tan inutil!!! Mis padres me obligan a ir a dormir. Creo que mañana editare más. Saludos. --Toa vahki 02:16 24 ago 2009 (UTC) No seria util una página: "plantillas" que muetre por lo menos todas las plantillas que tenemos? Digo, estube poniendo algunas y es incomodo, buscarlas además puede que no sepas que existe alguna que nesesites. No digo que sea como la de BS01 que las explica y todo sino por lo menos una lista. --Toa vahki 17:49 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Tendre que investigar mas la opcion paginas especiales, es una suerte asi no tenemos que hacerla jaja. --Toa vahki 19:27 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Un spamer creó muchas páginas basura, pero los nombres sirven así que no las borre aqui el link de su contribución, o deveria decir destrucción: basura spamer. --Toa vahki 01:48 30 ago 2009 (UTC) ATACARON LA PAGINA DE CANES DE ENERGIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO QUISE HACER NADA PORQUE QUISAS SAQUENMI PAG thumbPROTEGE MI PAG PORFAVOR SE MA OLVIDO DEJAR LA FIRMAtoa jaller110-rey de los glatorian 04:40 30 ago 2009 (UTC) LO ANTES POSIBLE PLIXtoa jaller110-rey de los glatorian 04:40 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Ok, votare, pero, andare ocupado de lunes a viernes, por lo que solo me podran buscar los sabados y domingos ok?--Toa D. 16:52 5 sep 2009 (UTC) Supongo que no hay problema. Pero como no yo no la vi, no tengo idea de lo del traidor ni nada. A, siento lo de tu braso. --Toa vahki 00:00 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias!!! --Toa vahki 02:52 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Halo?! Eso es genial. Por sierto, que es la imagen de tu Avatar? --Toa vahki 03:01 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Ja que lastima que no tenga la Wii jeje. Parese muy buen juego. --Toa vahki 00:52 7 sep 2009 (UTC) No puede ser! Apenas puedo ver la peli resulta que remueven el video T_T. Pusieron: "This video has been removed due to infringement". --Toa vahki 00:48 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Emm, Krom, te digo lo que Tahu me dijo una vez, que no ponga espacios unutiles por ejemplo dejar rengones entre titulos, plantillas etc, ya se que te pasa como ami que "el sentido comun" (lol) te dise que los pongas, pero en realidad no sirven para nada. --Toa vahki 20:00 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Matoro059 Tengo problemas cerebrovasculares T.T ,gracias por interesarte,y vos como estas de tu brazo???--Biokmaster 22:31 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Je yo también me quebré pero en el dedo derecho.Tampoco podía jugar a la PLay es horrible Xp te comprendo--Biokmaster 23:03 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Wenas Noticias ey trenkrom soy zurahk ya puedo editar paginas protegidad asi que si quieres protege mi pagina no? :) ^^ --Zurahk 09:28 13 sep 2009 (UTC) Ey oye queria preguntarte una cosa: ¿puedo subir una imagen que el fondo es la imagen de los rahkshi pero que yo he modelado con el paint poniendo El Reino de Zurahk? quiero hacer una saga (inventada) de mi bionicle inventado zurahk. no subire imagenes de el pero por lo menos quedaria bien la que he modelado con el paint.--Zurahk 15:24 25 sep 2009 (UTC) ya se k todos me pueden escribir, oye ¿me puedes responder justo a la pregunta de arriba?--Zurahk 19:07 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Te refieres a que puedo poner la imagen de mi usuario? vale te dire una cosa, como es la primera vez que entro en una wiki no se lo que es un moc lol( estoy retrasao xD)--Zurahk 20:21 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Video promocional Modifique la inscripcion, le quite lo de los votos, segun establecimos primero estapa de inscripcion y luego votos xD. Pd:Suerte con tu brazo, como lo quebraste? xD -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Guerrero del Tiempo']] Listo del todo? Osea ya puedo inscribirme y poner mi link? --Toa vahki 02:13 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Asi es toa vahki, solo ponlo en el formato en el que esta marcado. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Guerrero del Tiempo']] Entonces si puedes XD --tren krom 02:50 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Perdon por no editar ayer, es que tube un problema con un troyano. --Toa vahki 01:11 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Jaja no soy tan idiota, fue mi hermano en un chat. --Toa vahki 02:44 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Me gustaria si me dejaras de terminar de editar y dedicarme en la pagina de TAKADOX PLISS--Biokmaster 02:16 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Jaja perdon por tandan en responder es que esa noche o EDITABA O EDITABA (no tenia mucho tiempo). Si es lo que le dije luego de pisarlo con un camión... jaja. --Toa vahki 20:39 22 sep 2009 (UTC) MMM... nose que pensar... habra qu esperar. --Toa vahki 20:57 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Si eso esta bueno, pero espero que inventen un nuevo lanzador, alguno exótico que nos implecione. --Toa vahki 21:06 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Zatth, el adm principal nos quitara el poder de adm por algunos momentos. Yo te aviso cuando lo volveremos a obtener.--Toa D. 01:26 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Oye Krom, (variación de "Oye Vahki", LOL) Tengo una duda sobre el Gran Rescate, que paso con las Aeronaves que utilizaron los Toa Metru para transportar a los Matoran? --Toa vahki 00:57 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Que bien! Gracias por sacaste la duda! Pregunta: alguna vez haz visto o te gusta Lost? --Toa vahki 01:18 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Perdon por tardar en responder es que mi conección a internet fallo y me quedé sin este. A y como va tu brazo? --Toa vahki 01:20 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Todo bien, exepto por las tareas >:/. A sierto, escontraste los capitulo de lost? --Toa vahki 01:45 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola de vuelta! Estaba leyendo la página que estas editando y la verdad me resulta simático (a pesar de ser un ser malvado y sanguinario) la forma de hablar de Teridax, lo egocéntrico y loco por el poder que es, nose pero me agrada (oh no! soy malvado LOL). Bueno hablemos de trabajo; a la página Rahi, no le deveríamos sacar las Criaturas? Ya tienen su propia pag. Y además no son Rahi. --Toa vahki 00:37 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Ah! Yo tampoco puedo!!! "El servidor requiere usuario y contraseña??? --Toa vahki 21:03 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Que pasara? Bueno mi navegador (no se que diga el tuyo) dice (Traducido): "Este servidor no pudo verificar que usted está autorizado a acceder al documento solicitado. Cualquiera que proporcionó las credenciales equivocadas (por ejemplo, contraseña incorrecta), o tu navegador no entiende cómo suministrar las credenciales necesarias. Además, un error 404 no encontrado fue encontrado al intentar utilizar un ErrorDocument para manejar la petición." -_- que pasara con BS01? --Toa vahki 01:33 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Olvida eso que puse (estaba cansado). Que bueno lo de tu brazo y eso de los robots!!! un momento... ROBOTS eso es genial!!! Y como evitarlo ejemm no se tecnicamente como pero se qu se puede hacer desde ahora AHORRAR ESPACIO. --El Toa amo de los Vahki 02:39 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Deve ser molesto tener el brazo en esas condiciones XP. --El Toa amo de los Vahki 16:57 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Proyecto 2008 Haz notado que ciertas páginas (la máyoria las de personages famosos como Teridax) son competadas por muchos usuarios sin que nadie se lo reserve para editar? Suponindose que una de estas sea terminada, Quien resiviria el crédito por esto? O simplemente alguno la tacha en el proyecto? En este caso se podria poner "aporte multiple" enves de una firma (LOL) es una opción. --El Toa amo de los Vahki 04:31 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Bien entonces habrá que ocuparse de completar lo ultimo que falta de esas páginas. y ponerles "Aporte multiple" o algo por el estilo. En cuanto a Lost te vas a prender facilmente! Es una serie muy bien hecha. --El Toa amo de los Vahki 17:16 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Bien, tratare de ayudar, no te aseguro nada, pero, cuando o si se me ocurre algo lo pondre allí.--Toa D. 23:52 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola soy yo otra vez (perdón por molestar tanto), te acuerdas de cuando te hable de que la página Karda Nui estaba tachada en el proyecto y no tenia plantilla ni info suficiente (casi nada), osea no estaba terminada? Bueno decidí sacar el tachado y la firma del usuario que decía haberla terminado. No la edite por un tiempo, pero luego de varios días decidí editarla y la termine, solo allí a tache con mi firma. Bueno, la página Dume también estaba tachada pero sin terminar, así que la edito y la termino así que le pongo mí firma. Era para avisar. --El Toa amo de los Vahki 02:18 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Historia de la Wiki Ya termine Bionicle Wiki Sobre, espero que sea suficiente informacion. Ah y deberiamos hacer una platilla con los nombres del staff, por ejemplo los admin, y los pasados admin y moderadores(aunque aun no haya xD). -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] ---- Hola Krom, ¿Ya se pueden crear páginas? Pregunto porque no veo el cartel que lo prohibe en la pág principal. --El Toa amo de los Vahki 00:54 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Nombres de Libros e historietas Saludos (más formal XD) E estado pensando y me parece que para que no surjan confuciones seria mejor que determinemos los nombres de todo los libros e historietas. Porque las apariciones de los personajes, lugares, etc cambian segun como lo haya traducido el usuario. Estando predeterminadas sera mas facil que los enlaces den donde deben (si es que se creó la página) o cuando se deva crear, se haga correctamente. No digo que creemos una página nueva con que este en la discusión de alguno vasta. Luego, (cuando se pueda) podríamos las páginas que enuncien todas las series de libros e historietas. --El Toa amo de los Vahki 21:06 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Que suerte tienes! Amí me queda el ultimo mes de clases y se me vienen todos los examenes :S. Hablando de otro tema: que va a pasar con lo del video promocional, el mio de algo sirvió porque todavia me llegan comentarios de usuarios que se interesan, pero el proyecto no sirve de nada si hay un solo video. Yo opino que esperemos un poco más y si no pasa nada cerremos el proyecto y yo (cuando puedo) saco videos para promocionar el wiki y los pongo en la pag de mi hermano que utimamente se ha vueto más popular en you tube (grrr desgraciado). --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 21:26 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Habria que ver que dicen los demás pero yo voto por que se quede en Glatorian, Glatoriano no me gusta XD. AA! que bueno que lo notaste! Dharma-tres virtudes LOL. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 21:50 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Savias (esto no es un spoiler no te preocupes) que en las primeras escenas de Cloverfiel aparece un logo dharma? Da miedo =S. Krom que vamos a hacer con el video promocional? Hago eso que dije la otra vez? Ver arriba (XD). --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 00:20 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Me deja (hace lo que sea por ganar reiting) XD. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 00:39 2 nov 2009 (UTC) La verdad me gusta la idea, me gusta el foro (de hecho es el que mejor conozco) pero no soy miembro todabía. Lo e visitado por la cronología de BIONICLE que hicieron. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 23:32 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Portada La portada tiene un cartel de aviso que pide que los usuarios partisipen en las votaciones, pero estas ya se cerraron =P. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 01:55 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Portal de la Comunidad Habría que arreglar un poco el Portal de la comunidad alguien esta en eso? Sino yo podría ocuparme. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:31 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok. Encerio? Jaja es todo parte de mi plan para dominar al mundo. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:59 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Puse mi verción de un plantilla del personal en la pag de discución de tahu. Que te parece. Todabía no esta terminada mejor desidamos en conjunto que ponerle o que no y si sirve esa o no. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 03:23 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Te deje un mensaje en el foro.--Toa D. 23:36 14 nov 2009 (UTC) La sección de preguntas mejor dejarla así sin ninguna plantilla como las de la portada, para que cualquier usuario (en especial los nuevos aquí) puedan preguntar sin confundirse. No? --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:57 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias ^^. Por cierto, lo que me recomendaste sobre la platilla de personal: rollback y burócratas a que te refieres? --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 03:20 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión Así esta mejor? Hey la página de discución de Tahu ba a estallar literalmente!--El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión Creo que sería mejor esperar hasta Diciembre. Hablando de otro tema, tienes problemas al editar? Yo tengo gran cantidad de ellos: al escribir el texto baja violentamente (siempre), aveces mientras escribo lo que pongo "se come" lo que ya está puesto, aveces anda lentísimo y aparese una letra por segudo etc, Son problemas de mi navegador o otra cosa? --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 01:33 21 nov 2009 (UTC) El problema es que me tasa en cualquier página, en las pequeñas como en las medianas y pesadas T_T. Hablando de páginas pesadas nuestras discuciones estan "engordando". --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:02 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Bueno, cree la Plantilla:LdU con el uso y todo (la versión con Rollbacks y Burócratas). Pero te estoy dejando muchos mensajes XD, si quieres borralos. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:23 21 nov 2009 (UTC) quisiera editar algunas paginas por mi cuenta tren krom quisiera que tu me dejaras editar solo el articulo bionicle 2 leyendas de metru nui y en algunos sets la información de los conjuntos y por ultimo bionicle 3 la red de sombras pero eso si si alguien pone una plantilla como la de bionicle 2 me serviría mas pero eso si cuando termine que se pueda volver a editar si es que se me ha olvidado o equivocado en algo atte kingtoa new master of the skrall Por Que ? Por Que Borraste Lo Que Edite? Lo Estaba Editando Todavia ----No Se Como Se Usan Las Tildes Pero Soy Tahu Y El Poder De La Kanohi ya sacaron a este tipo no se pero yo acabo de entrar en la wiki y me encontre unas ediciones las cuales nos insultaban http://es.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/Fidelehlek este spammer se llama fidelehlek el misterio del "editor no registrado del caza aéreo" tren krom el que edito la pag fui yo kingtoa es que no me había dado cuenta de que no estaba conectado (ya que siempre lo tengo para conectarme automáticamente)como prueba las ediciones http://es.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/190.164.189.117 tengo una duda es que en algunos temas han puesto spoilers importantes sin usar plantillas así que esta es mi duda hay que poner las plantillas o simplemente dejarlo así y ademas como hago para poner spoilers Matoro059 Jeje menos mal que borraste la imagen de Nektann me quise matar cuando la subí perdona no me di cuenta XP,pero por que sacas el enlace de la imagen es ajeno a nosotros por lo que entiendo?--Biokmaster 01:37 5 dic 2009 (UTC) DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS ME TRAEN A TAHU STAR!!!!!:)--Biokmaster 17:04 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya se pueden crear páginas? Si es así, no te preocupes, no me voy a poner a crearlas convulsivamente, solo me gustaría completar algunas listas. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:10 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Yo lo había pensado: en realidad si la página que creas la completas es como si no ubieses hecho un cambio, me refiero a que no hiciste otro hueco que llenar, pero traes info a la wikia =D. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:16 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Matoro059 Hola Tren,que hacemos con lo que propuse???Ah, me trajeron de USA a Tahu Star en un rato los subo Brickshelf las imágenes--Biokmaster 22:22 10 dic 2009 (UTC) ---- Si entra pero justo :P--Biokmaster 23:48 10 dic 2009 (UTC) ---- Por que son incensarios??--Biokmaster 23:21 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ---- Hola Tren ,puedes borrar esto?--Biokmaster 01:51 20 dic 2009 (UTC) ---- avísame cuando estaré habilitado para el cargo,si es que lo estoy XP--Biokmaster 15:04 22 dic 2009 (UTC) ---- Que suerte. AAh! Yo termine las clases anuales el lunes !!! Pero tuve que ir mas tiempo, habia reprobado matematica y rendí el lunes, aprove ¡¡¡'vacaciones'!!! libre al fin. =D. Con lo del CdV mmm uno de los problemas es que se tarda mucho en votar, crees que ya tengamos suficientes usuarios?. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 03:19 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Es una tarea dificil. Nose, habria que elegir en conjunto, tipo votación, no crees? --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:24 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Krom, queria abisarte que crearé las páginas de los 6 Wahi de Mata Nui, ya que son parte del proyecto 2008 (indirectamente, pero lo son al describir los ambientes de la isla), ya arregle y cree los Koro que faltaban, ahora las regiones Wahi. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 00:54 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Bionicle Stars Cuando podremos editar sobre Bionicle Stars--Biokmaster 23:46 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Idea Hola Trenkrom, tuve una idea para "promocionar" la wiki: hacerle un grupo en facebook. Que te parece???? Malkumf 22:31 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Porque no lo lograste?? Me lo dejas a mí??Malkumf 12:44 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Krom, te aviso que subi una nueva version mas grande de la imagen del universo matoran, asi que arregle el enlace en tu pág para que se vea, perdona las molestias, =D. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 03:03 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Otra de las muchas razones de porque no es buena idea editar con sueño, =(. Gracias por borrar la página clon esa. (Trabaje inutilmente T_T). --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 01:38 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Una duda que tengo desde hace un buen tiempo: los Rahi no pueden reproducirse por si solos, solo pueden ser creados por Makuta no? Si es así, el Universo Matoran se ira quedando sin Rahi =(, salvo que el Teridax alterno se ponga a crearlos. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 19:17 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Bionicle stars por que borraste todo lo que puse de bionicle Stars Todo era cierto no me invente nada todo lo saque de Lego.com Que genial seria tener tu propio universo, pero es algo extraño tenerlo dentro XP pero no deja de ser genial =). --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 03:05 14 ene 2010 (UTC) ahora con lo me dijiste estoy de acuerdo en que borraste mi articulo TOA CADE XD. Ya era hora =D. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 20:49 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Krom, te aviso que no estare por dos semanas, salgo de vacaciones a la playa =D. Creo que devería marcarme como inactivo en la Plantilla:LdU no? --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:18 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Auch. Por cierto, no te felicite por lo de Usuario Destacado! --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:49 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Wiki Discusión:Centro de votación Listo Tren,ahora creo que ya es turno de que alguien lo publique en la portada,y no hay problema que te atrasaras,yo estoy un poco atrasado últimamente :p.--Biokmaster 19:41 16 ene 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok,entonces puedo poner :"Esta plantilla solo puede ser usada por Matoro059 y/o Administrador",te parece ???.Lo digo para cuando alguien se tope esta plantilla no pase nada--Biokmaster 21:31 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Trenkrom soy de la idea de que la Imagen de el Nektannde VNOG es mejor que la de la torre de el Piraka Outpost por que cualquiera que la vea pensara que el Nektann es solo un Turret --Tahu Y El Poder De La Kanohi 04:01 19 ene 2010 (UTC) ERROR Hola soy Darkon. Creo que me has borrado la pajina de usuario por que en ella estaban escritas palabras malsonantes. Quiero aclarar que yo no he sido, habrá sido algún gamberro que lo habrá escrito-ni siquera se que es entercore y ¿¿¿un espía de que???-. Creo que ha sido ese tal "200.111.175.2". he mirado y he visto que esta acusado de vandalismo. gracias. con tu permiso me haré una nueva cuenta, cuyo nombre será TOA DARKON. Hola! Volvi. Perdón por tardar dos semanas en responder, jeje y si me parecería que se decida así. Apropósito, eres el usuario con más ediciones! --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 06:03 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Tengo una bronca increible!! La página Rhotuka estaba completa (yo me había encargado de eso) asta que llegó un spammer y la basurrió tada varias veses, despues otro usuario trato de arreglar los daños y luego otro trató también. Es problema es que no puedo revertír las acciónes del usuario porque hay toneladas de ediciones ensima ¡y el artículo completo esta sepultado bajo todas esas ediciones! T_T Tiene que haber una manera de recuperar el artículo. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 06:38 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagen Hola Tren he vuelto de mis vacaciones XD , te queria pedir si puedes borrar esta imagen Archivo:Corazon.gif por que la subí solamente para experimentar con una plantilla --Biokmaster 19:48 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Documental Hola, estoy haciendo un documental sobre el Universo Matoran y Mata Nui que subiré a You Tube, y se me ocurrió poner a la wikia como presentadora o algo así para, de paso, hacer publicidad ¿que te parece? --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 18:33 2 feb 2010 (UTC) ADM Me gustaría ser administrador,como varas edito todo los días, rápido y bien,creo que estoy listo.Vahki me dijo que le gustaría que sea ADM--Biokmaster 20:57 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Hey Krom Core Prosesor no se traduse como Procesador del Núcleo? --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:30 3 feb 2010 (UTC) De alguna manera sabía que esto pasaria asi que puse {{PAGENAME} } por si acaso. Ups pero eso no arregla lo otro. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:44 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Listo, ya es de vuelta Procesador del Núcleo. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 02:51 3 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Por queeeé? Por qué me borras las correcciones que les hago a los articulos? :´( Nock 17:44 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Terminé mi documental!!! Ya esta en You Tube!!! --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 03:20 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Facebook Ya está te voy hacer ADM,momento,tenes facebook???,si no,no se puede ACÁ,publicalo en la portada --Biokmaster 19:56 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Hoy es el aniversario de la Wiki, ¿puedes ponerlo en la portada? Malkumf 13:14 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Nombre Erroneo No se si te habias fijado ya, pero creo que la traduccion correcta de "Razor whale's teeth" no es Diente afilado de ballena, sino "diente de ballena navaja" ¿que piensas? Nock 02:10 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola! cuanto tiempo, no crees que la encusta de los Stars ya esta vieja? Por que la podriamos cambiar? --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 22:13 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Algo como ¿Que te parecio el final de BIONICLE? Que te parece? --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 23:58 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Cierto! Te apollo. Pero como sería exatamente asi con postulaciones al igual que con los otros AqE, Cita Semanal etc? --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 22:25 30 may 2010 (UTC) CdV Yo estaba por proponer lo mismo ya que tengo una queja sobre ello--Biokmaster 22:45 30 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno supongo que es el trabajo de Matoro059 ya que el es el encargado. Lo esta haciendo bien. Abria que designar más encargados, uno para el portal de la comunidad, por ejemplo. --El Toa amo de los Vahki | Discusión 01:19 31 may 2010 (UTC) Comentario Hola!!!!Me siento halagado d podr hablar con tigo, t admiro mucho, sigo todas tus páginas!!!!!!!soy inexperto así ke me sentiria honrado d ke escribas algo en mi discusión, por favor =D!!!!!el nuevo espero que protegas mi pagina de perfil para evitar ediciones mal intencionadas a ella Necesitamos medidas Oye, como administrador, supongo que puedes hacer algo contra el pendejo de Qwertyuiop55, ya que me tiene harto que altere páginas solo para trollear... y además ha escrito en contra tuya. --Dr. Mutran 14:00 21 Jun 2011 (UTC)